


He Said Yes!

by low_fi



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Martin watches proposal compilations on company time, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_fi/pseuds/low_fi
Summary: Martin stumbles upon some forbidden knowledge while watching proposal compilations.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	He Said Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> dark times. silly fic. I wrote it for myself, but I hope it'll make you smile. I might write a couple more of these if i get any ideas, but for now, it's just one drabble. (Does this count as a drabble..?)

The first time Martin types in 'proposal compilation' into the grey browser box, he feels a little bit pathetic.

He's bored at work, tucked away behind his desk and thoroughly isolated. With nobody to talk to (thanks to Peter) and what feels like the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, he turns to the one thing that might yet wrench any shred of human emotion from him--and that is, indeed, 'proposal compilation' #1, with a crying young woman in the thumbnail. 

Heart thumping slightly (ironic--it's not like he's looking at anything naughty) he reminds himself that his browsing history is between him and God, and maybe Elias. 

Besides, Elias is in prison. What's he going to do? Judge him to death? 

He clicks the video and stills, watching the first couple. A young man and woman are standing together in front of the Eiffel Tower. They're posing for a photo when the guy suddenly kisses her, then kneels. The camera doesn't pick up what he says, but from her frantic nodding, it's easy to guess. Obviously, the girl starts crying. 

Martin braces his elbows against the desk and rests his cheeks in his hands, exhaling slowly. 

He watches a couple more (same structure; the kiss-then-kneel thing seems like a popular move), and then a question burrows through his thoughts of general yearning. 

_Is this all just going to be straight people?_

It's a small, mean voice, but he'd be lying if he said he's not getting a bit bored. He drags the cursor over the red line under the video, watching the preview stills. 

Oh. He thinks he spots two girls. He clicks through. 

He slightly misses the mark, though, and catches just the very end of the two girls' proposal before the shot cuts and another begins. 

He doesn't spot the couple that's supposed to be doing the whole thing, at first. The others are usually young people in summer clothes, on holiday somewhere nice, and if they're not, then at least they're a man and a woman centre frame--easy enough to spot. 

This, though--this looks like a shot from a restaurant. Everyone is dressed in similar evening outfits, and there is a crystal chandelier poking into view. The interior is painted in rich, dark tones, with pristine white tablecloths and candles set in the middle of each table. 

He finally spots the movement. There are two men seated together to the left of the frame, and the one with his back to the camera is lowering himself to one knee on the floor, a small box in his hands. 

Martin glances up at the second man, still seated and staring almost blankly at the box. He has short salt and pepper hair, a trimmed grey beard, and--

And he's Peter Lukas. 

Martin blinks. He leans forward, straightening his glasses, and peers intently at the pixelated footage. 

Peter - or the man who looks exactly like Peter - says something, a furrow creasing his brow. 

The man in front of him, still down on one knee and turned away from the camera, bobs the ring box up and down almost invitingly. His head tilts to the side in a silent question. 

The whole room seems to be holding its breath. Conversations have stilled, the background white noise fading. Heads have turned around the edges of the frame, eyes upon eyes upon eyes drilling into the couple.

Peter - or the man who looks exactly like Peter - lightly shakes his head, and it's such a familiar motion that Martin is now sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's him. He looks neater, maybe even a little younger, and he's wearing an elegant black suit instead of his usual worn pullover and coat - but it's him. The man kneeling in front of him shifts uneasily. 

A small wave of embarrassed, awkward whispers vibrates through the room. The tension skyrockets and Martin's stomach clenches; God, there are few things worse than a failed public proposal. The secondhand embarrassment is making him sweat. 

Just then, Peter's shoulders rise and fall with a deep sigh and he shakes his head again, and Martin understands it's not outright denial. It's resignation. 

The man who is still kneeling in front of him starts to laugh. Martin can't see his face, but his shoulders shake, and the camera picks up a faint chuckle. Looking exhausted, Peter runs a hand down his face, and when it drops, he's laughing too, that strange, marginally fake smile on his mouth. 

Finally, finally, he nods. Once, twice, then again, small like an echo, and he puts his hand forward. 

The room erupts in cheers and clapping, and the ring is put on the ring finger, and Peter takes the man by the arms and pulls him up with him as he stands. Having to lean down slightly to make up for the now-obvious height difference, he wraps him in a hug that seems just as painful as it is loving. 

They turn slowly, the shorter man throwing his arms around Peter's neck and drawing him in. Martin suddenly realises he might still catch a glimpse of the stranger--so, even though watching Peter Lukas get kissed is about as pleasant as getting slapped with a wet eel, he perseveres. 

He is not ready, when he sees Elias' face pressed up against Peter's. He folds his hands over his mouth, both out of pure shock and because he's trying not to lose his supper.

Of course. Part of him almost wants to laugh, loud and frantic. Of course. Who else, honestly? 

Deathly silent, he closes the window.

At least it's fair to say they deserve each other. 

After a second's hesitation, then opens it up again, opens his history, and purges it. 

If only he could do the same to his memory. 


End file.
